Cherries
by NightshadePrincess
Summary: Happy Valentines Day Everyone! here is an ItaSaku one-shot. Please R&R!


**Happy Valentines Day everyone! Hope you guys had a great day with all your loved ones. Here is a quick ItaSaku One-shot for all the Itasaku lovers out there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Itachi would still be alive ToT**

愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛

We were both young, when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts-

I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

"Sasuke-kun! Happy Valentines Day Sasuke-kun!" She said to him, her bright smile smeared across her pale face as she held out a small heart shaped box of chocolates.

He scoffed at her face with disgust. "Worthless." He sneered before turning away. The rose haired girl watched as he walked farther away from her.

_Worthless_

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd-

You say hello, little did I know...

She felt her eyes start tearing as her face began to be stained by tears.

_Why?_

She clutched the box of chocolates and pulled it near her chest before she started to run through the streets of Konoha, not caring where she ends up. As she felt herself tire she slowed her pace and looked at her surrounding, the Konoha City Park she thought to herself. She slowly approached a tree near the outskirt of the playground and sat under its shady base. She gazed up into the clear blue sky, the wind blowing past her as it weaved itself into her rose colored hair. She looked down to her small hands almost forgetting about the box she still held. The young girl gently set it down to the soft grass ground and lifted her hands covering her face. She wept silently into her palms not wanting to see all the happy couples surrounding the park hand in hand.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-

And I was crying on the staircase-

begging you please don't go...

And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛

_Flashback (Five years before)_

"_Are you alright?" The twelve year old boy kneeled down and said softly at the small crying girl._

_She shook her head in response, her face still pouring with her salty tears._

"_Is there something I can do to help you?" The long raven haired boy questioned._

_The pink haired girl didn't respond._

_He sighed silently before lifting himself up from the ground and turned away, when he felt a small tug on his pants._

"_Please don't leave mister." She whispered, her voice still slightly trembling from her previous state. _

"_Okay. I won't leave." He whispered back to her before kneeling in front of the girl again. "Tell me, what's your name?"_

"_Sakura" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes trying to calm down. "Haruno, Sakura."_

"_Well Sakura, my name is Itachi Uchiha, and I promise to never leave you."_

"_Thank you Itachi-kun." She looked up to him with seemingly unwavering eyes, full of hope and innocence._

"_You are welcome my little blossom."_

_Flashback Ends_

愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult, but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Oh, Oh.

"Ita-"she whispered before getting cut off.

"Sakura-chan!" Said girl whipped her head over to where she heard a woman yell out her name.

"Kaa-san?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura. Honey, I've been looking for you everywhere, come on, let go home." She looked at the younger girl's face and gasped with shock. "My little baby. Are you okay?"

"I will be okaa-san." She said wiping away the last of her tears. "Kaa-san can I meet you at the house, I have to do something real quick."

"Sure thing honey, but be home right afterwards okay." Sakura nodded in reply before letting out a quick 'Hai' as she picked herself up from the grassy floor and headed towards the Uchiha Estate.

I got tired of waiting.

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading-

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

**Knock Knock**

The rosette girl waited in front of the main family's door waiting it to open.

Much to her dismay the man she wanted to greet her was not the oldest of the brothers but instead the youngest of them. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "If you are here to ask me to receive those chocolates I already said 'no'"

"Um… I was actually wondering if I could speak with your brother." The child said to the other a blush stretched on her face.

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting, for you but you never come.

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Uh... sure" He said back to her bewildered. He quickly turned around and yelled "Nii-san! Door!" before walking back inside the house leaving Sakura at the front porch.

"Blossom is that you?" Itachi asked.

"Hai. Happy Valentines Day Itachi-kun!" She yelled extending her hand with the chocolates out. Once feeling him lift it off her delicate hands she turned away and ran home.

"Happy Valentines Day to you to my little Cherry Blossom." He whispered into the wind picking up a piece of candy off the heart shaped box and putting it in his mouth.

"Hmm…Cherries." He moaned gently into the taste. "Happy Valentines Day indeed my little Blossom."

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say... yes.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛

Itachi: Tasty

Sakura: Give me some you bastard!

Itachi: -Holds box of chocolates up- nope.

Sakura: I said GIVE. ME. THE. CHOCOLATES!!! –Gets Hidan's scythe out of nowhere and started chasing after Itachi-

Hidan: Give me my scythe back you bitch. –Starts chasing Sakura with Kisame's Samehedia-

Kisame: Get back here you asshole!

Tobi: STOP! –Everyone stops running- in the name of love before you break my heart. 3

…

Sakura: HE. MADE. ME. DROP. **MY**. CHOCOLATES! –Looks down at the spilt chocolates- GET HIM!!!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy.

愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛LOVE愛

**Hope you guys like it! And yes I did write this after I ate 2 bars of 400grams of chocolates. Hehehe. Happy Valentines Day Everyone!!! R&R please.**

**_Love, _**

**_Tenshi-chan_**


End file.
